


【原创】花开至荼靡

by caviaryusi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caviaryusi/pseuds/caviaryusi





	【原创】花开至荼靡

【没有CP】花开至荼靡  
花开至荼靡

> > >

她站在海滨。

海风吹得她摇摇欲坠，不堪重负的身体快要斜成一个60°的角，身后的小岛也像是会动的背景同样摇摇晃晃，只要稍加调整——比如一颗小型鱼雷或是威力远没有AK47大的一把重型机枪，整个岛屿会和她一起被撕裂被磨灭被摧残最后消失在热浪中。

她简直不敢相信自己能胜出，抱着必死无疑的心态参加了这场游戏，凭借经验和运气成为这场游戏的胜出者，付出的代价……付出的代价却是……

身后38具尸体。

折翼之雀班BR法计划，完美结束。

> > >

站在大厦顶层她感到头晕目眩，还没能从那场血腥的噩梦中调整过来就被拉来开会，同行的还有学校中各班的胜出者。

[嘿~别灰心伙计们~打起精神来好么！你们胜出了哟~You are winners！]

女人的声音不绝于耳，这个声音把她们带进这场可怖的游戏然后又把她们推回来，现在又要再一次把她们推回去。

推回去再次参加另外一场残忍的游戏，或者说是法则。

她抬起头，能看见女人黑得发亮的头发荡在脑后，恶心的笑容就像变质腐烂的蛋糕。

你的笑好恶心。

> > >

她躺在床上，胳膊上的几处擦伤已经做了简单的处理，摔下阁楼的时候造成左小腿轻微骨折大概要一个星期后才能拆下绷带，这也是一个星期的喘息时间。

简陋的宿舍挤着两个不同的孩子，一个是折翼之雀班的她，另一个……未知。

总之都是胜出者。

窗口撒进来几点星光，枯燥无味的软禁生活总算多了一点趣味，昏暗的光芒点亮她的眼睛简直要燃起来，她想起来曾经听过的童话——星光照耀下仙女出现带给贫穷的女孩三个愿望，然后女孩去了皇宫和王子舞蹈，又经过一系列的坎坷最终成为王后和王子幸福的生活在一起。一切都美好的不真实。

的却不真实。

可是现在她的确想要仙女出现，带给她三个愿望，然后她会离开这个有着变态教育法则的国家，找一个地方从新开始。

「是不是很像八点档的肥皂剧？」她这样想着，随即又笑了，现在的自己连肥皂剧的希望都没有了。

甚至连现在的自己是什么样都不知道自己姓甚名谁也不了解，唯一记得的只剩下那些自己直接或间接杀掉的……鲜活的明媚的容貌。

关节又开始痛，现在的她是秋后的蚂蚱苟且残生，最迟一周。

心又开始痛，现在的她是被摔碎的玻璃工艺品，残缺不全。

> > >

——你对未来的期望有多大，未来给你的失望就有多大。

——那么如果是绝望，是否可以计量？

> > >

周一的时候她坐在窗口一整天，窗外有限的光景带给她无限的好心情，淡色椭圆的小花一簇一簇的聚集在一起，向着日光进行光合作用。

「应该会有个不错的未来。」她这样想着。

人家说有一种花叫做酴醾，象征事情到了结局远没有想象中美好，颓废又绝望。

她被软禁在这里但也能看到倾泻而下的日光，日光倾城，黄昏。

> > >

周二，算是她离开折翼之雀班的第二天。

她仰躺在床上盛睁大眼睛，百无聊赖的去数房梁上因为涂漆没有图成功的原因而布满狰狞杂乱的裂痕，吊儿郎当得翘起腿强装不良，眯起眼却开始真真切切的想念折翼之雀班那些犯二犯得可爱的伙计们。

[嘿，马上又要团聚了哟~☆]

她的嘴角荡起笑，然后低不可闻的笑出了声。

> > >

——其实绝望也是一种风景。

> > >

周三，伤口发炎。

> > >

周四依旧发炎，那种几乎是以八十脉的速度马上贯穿全身的疼痛她觉得没必要忍受了。

干脆死掉好了。

> > >

她觉得自己一直在向下沉陷，从水面终于到了水底。那种身体渐渐失去比重渐渐力不从心的感觉不想再重复第二次，她闭上眼，却恍然发现这种没有目的没有方向的感觉其实很美好。

无意识的右脑逐渐浮现出来的却是整片整片的荼靡，一大片耀眼的白色像伊甸园里最美的风景，只是少了些什么。

她睁开眼，满耳灌满风雨声。

> > >

周六，喘息的最后一天。

她望了望楼下的荼靡，一大片耀眼的白色是整场花期的终点。

> > >

折翼之雀班，全军覆没。

> > >

最后的最后，荼靡也已经凋谢。

Fin.


End file.
